


A Big Change For The Engineer

by novarose122001



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Accidental Vore, Character Death, F/M, Growth, Killing, M/M, Multi, Other, Robots, TINY - Freeform, Transformation, Vore, curssing, giant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novarose122001/pseuds/novarose122001
Summary: The Engineer of the RED team has one thing that he hates the most; being short! As he was thinking about his thoughts, he developed a device that'll, well, he hasn't figured out that yet. Then, during his fight against the BLU team, the BLU Spy, came along and took the device from him and used it on him! After the encounter with the BLU Spy, the RED Engineer woke up, in a big situation. When I mean big, I mean BIG! Can he get used to being big and defeat a rare villain from 2 years ago?





	1. The Device

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The engineer of the team have two dislikes; being smaller than the team, and Spies.

A man, in his 30s, is annoyed and angry at the same time.

He has fair skin color and no hair, but his eye color is intentionally hidden by his goggles.

He is wearing an orange hard helmet, red undershirt with an orange wrench symbol on the side of his forearms, brown overalls with a capacious pocket in the front of the chest, a belt around his waist with standard varieties of pouches, except the one on his right-hand side of his hip with a flap and contained inside is a brown furred teddy bear with the same clothing as he, and a small black one on the left side of his belt.

On his knees are orange knee pads and brown combat boots.

He looked annoyed and furious about something as he angrily mumbled underneath his breath as he gently took some flexible wires from inside a miniature metal device.

He looked like an Engineer of a team that he is working in for money.

The Engineer invariably connected the flexible wires together and glued them together with glue, and he grabbed a red screwdriver from the crimson toolbox that he has and gently pulled out the screwdriver.

The Engineer set the screwdriver down on the table right next to him and grabbed small screws and gently placed them in the visible holes at the corners and grabbed the screwdriver and screwed in the screws tightly so that the device’s cover won’t fall off.

After he had screwed the cover on, he gently picked up the now covered device with a series of different buttons on some precise locations on the front and gently placed it inside his small black pouch on his left-hand side and the intercoms turned on and a female’s voice spoke eloquently, through the speakers, “ _Mission begins in 30 seconds. The mission begins in 30 seconds._ ”

He sighed gently in slight irritation as he gently pinched his nose bridge, before shrugging to himself, as he gently shook his head side to side slightly and stood up from his chair that he is sitting on in front of the cleared table and walked out of his room to encounter another man, except younger than him.

He has brown hazelnut hair, steel-blue eyes, and fair skin color.

The young man is wearing a crow colored hat with one orange eared headphone on top of his hat, a pair of dog tags around his neck, a short-sleeved red shirt, white fabric bandages around his palms and flexible wrists, except his fingers, brown pants that are held up with a black belt with a silver buckle, long white socks that reaches up to his leg and black sneakers with two white stripes on the sides.

“Yo, Hardhat,” he greeted the Engineer with an American accent. “Ya ready?”

The Engineer nodded his head yes slightly up and down, responding positively to his fundamental question and the young man nodded back towards him.

“Great! Come on, da rest are waitin’ for us by da metal door,” the man replied gently, nodding gently his head gently towards the area where they are waiting respectfully at.

The Engineer nodded gently, his head again and the young man first walked ahead of him and then, the Engineer followed behind him.

As he instantly followed after him, he was naturally thinking to himself about what he could do about his sufficient height.

He has been eating regularly, and sometimes exercising on a daily basis, but, still, he didn’t grow a single inch to the other team member’s considerable height.

“ _Mission begins in 20 seconds._ ” the familiar voice called through the speakers, repeating the same words, except different from the first sentences. “ _The mission begins in 20 seconds._ ”

Everyone continued to scramble back to their places as the Engineer get to him, grabbing a red toolbox during the scramble, carrying the box to his place.

“ _Mission begins in 10 seconds._ ” the familiar voice repeated, as the rest naturally gathered their loaded weapons, as he quickly ran to a different spot than the rest. “ _The mission beings in 10 seconds._ ”

Soon, they both reached over to an enormous metal door that leads out to the outside and the intercom turned back on and the similar female’s voice called out, “ _3, 2, 1, begin!_ ”

As everyone both ran out of the rooms after the metal doors moved out of the way, charging at a base with the words in blue words “BLU” and the other people in that base ran towards them, towards a building that said, “RED.”

The Engineer ran into a different section of the building than towards the fierce fight, and the section is a room with an enormous metal door in the back.

He sighed gently and immediately started to place down more “toolboxes” and when he gently placed one of them down, it instantly transformed into a machine gun robot.

He smirked a little and continued to build more of the modern machines around his area that he is at, and he instantly pulled out a mighty wrench and instantly started to make another machine, except a dispenser to miraculously heal people.

After he had completed the dispenser, he heard beeping noises from behind his back and shifted the other way around to see a silver machine on top of one of the machines, and he immediately winced and quickly ran over and with his wrench, he whacked the silver machine and the machine beeped normally.

He sighed gently and gently rubbed some sweat off his forehead, promptly relieved that he rescued one of his machines from someone that tried to sap his machines.

He gazes out into the horizon and undoubtedly noticed a person running across the field yelling, “MAGGOTS!” a few times or more, as he fired his rocket launcher.

The other man has fair skin color and his eye color is unseen because of his army hard helmet, and he is wearing a red jacket with a white undershirt and orange symbols on his forearms, in the shape of a rocket, a belt across his chest over his right shoulder, down across to his left side and strapped on the belt is two orange grenades.

Around his waist is a thick black belt with two pouches on each side of his sides and crow colored pants that are shoved into his black combat boots that are up to his thighs.

The Engineer smiled lightly as he fired his rocket launcher in the distance and went back to work on the modern machines.

But when he looked up to see a blue masked figure with fair skin color and steel-blue eye color and wearing a blue mask that covers his hair, ears, nose, and neck, except for his eyes and mouth, a white undershirt with a blue tie, a blue suit with matching blue pants, dark blue gloves and black shoes.

He has a lit cigarette in the corner of his mouth and in his hand is the same device that the Engineer has in his pouch!

“Hey! Give that back, Spy!” the Engineer yelled furiously in personal annoyance, in a smooth Texan voice.

He chuckled for a moment as he continued having the device in his hand, while the Engineer slowly reached over for his wrench of where he placed it earlier.

“Oh, you want zhis?” the Spy mocked in a thick and smooth French voice. “Come and get it.”

The Engineer instantly grabbed his mighty wrench and charged at the blue Spy, as he just stood there as he ran over to him, and furiously swung his violent wrench at him, as the blue spy dodged out of the way.

He again tried striking him on any parts of his body to make him wince from the hit, to release his device, but the spy dodged again and this time, he was looking thoughtfully at the device, intentionally trying to see what it is and how to turn it on.

“Don’t ya dare!” the Engineer snapped viciously as he tried running up to him to tackle him to the ground to stop him from using the device.

But, the blue Spy shifted the other way around as he missed, collapsing on the ground on his front and aimed the device at him when he scrambled up to his feet and clicked a button, zapping him in range.

He instantly gave out a pained yell at the direct impact of electricity and tumbled backward to the ground, instantly striking his head hard on the concrete ground and blacked out.

After he had been knocked out from the zap, the blue Spy beamed a wicked smile, until the mobile device in his hand zapped and electrified into smithereens and exploded in a small explosion in his hand, and he immediately dropped the broken device in his hand down on the ground in mild shock.

“Well, zhat is new,” the blue spy murmured gently, sounding slightly interested, as he gently wiped his gloved hand on his suit to get the slight charcoal off his hand.

Until he looked at the remaining machines that the Engineer have made before to fight fiercely along with the RED team, and they pointed at the blue Spy standing in the middle of the room, and he winced.

“Oh merde.” he cursed underneath his breath, and they fired immediately at him, assassinating him instantly, as he instantly disappeared into thin air.

After he instantly disappeared, the knocked out man started to oddly and suddenly, started to grow tremendously from his normal height.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	2. The Big Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The engineer woke up from an impact and now realizes that not only that he is normal, he is bigger than he thought.

After what has seemed to be hours after the fierce battle, no one else has noticed their Engineer has been undoubtedly missing from what happened after the encounter of the blue Spy.  
  
They all assumed he had gone to his room to work on his blueprints or to work on machines that he hasn’t completed in a long time.  
  
But, in the room that he was inside before, he was slowly waking up from his unconsciousness.  
  
Everything around him was blurry for a moment, as he was staring up at the concrete ceiling, as he was on his back, feeling groggy from being asleep for a long time.  
  
He groaned softly and gradually opened his eyes with the goggles still on over his eyes.  
  
He reached up with his right hand and gently placed it on the back of his head, wincing softly at his harsh impact on the ground after that attack he went willingly into.  
  
His helmet is off in addition from the direct impact of the electrocution.  
  
He slowly sat up on his butt and gently removed his hand from the back of his head and glanced at his palm, carefully checking for blood.  
  
As luck would have it, there were no blood spots on his hand and luckily he wasn’t dead either.  
  
He just got a minor bruise on the back of his head.  
  
He sighed gently in relief and tried to get up more until he instantly knocks his head hard on something on top, and he grunted in mild pain.  
  
“Ow! Son of a-!” he yelled out in considerable pain.  
  
He landed back on the ground with a thump and groaned in pain, as he grasped his clean-shaven head in both of his hands, wincing painfully from the impact of the hard object above his head.  
  
“Damn it! That hurts!” he yelled again, cursing to himself.  
  
He looked up above him, wondering what hit his head, as he reached over to his helmet that is the same exact size as him, and he gently grabbed his helmet and gently placed it back on his head.  
  
Perplexed, he reached upward, thinking to himself that it was his imagination that the blue Spy must’ve arranged a counter that is like the ceiling about him to strike his head when awoken to pull a “prank” on him, but when he touched the “table” it felt like the same ceiling he always touches, because he once touched the ceiling before and this is new to him.  
  
Utterly confused, he carefully looked to his left, thinking there is someone here that might support him with this problem he is in and there no one was at that place.  
  
To his right, no one else, except the destroyed machinery from the battle earlier.  
  
He sighed gently in considerable annoyance and angrily mumbled, scolding himself about the blue Spy that fiercely attacked him earlier, “Ah’m gunna kill that Spy when Ah had the chance next time!”  
  
He carefully turned over to his front on his hands and knees, gently picking up his hard helmet up from the ground, as he slowly got up from his back and crawled over to the entrance that he willingly entered and when he got there, the metal door seemed to be, his crawling height.  
  
The engineer is stumped by the weird hallucination that he is hallucinating right now.  
  
What the hell happened to him while he was knocked out?  
  
Has the Spy hauled him to an unfamiliar room that he knows in the BLU base to play with him, placed him inside a narrow building just to mess with him with his mind?  
  
He gently shook his head side to side gently to conveniently ignore the conscious thought of the blue Spy in his thoughts, and thought, ‘Maybe Ah’ll skip the drinks when we have a party next time.’  
  
He carefully looked at his surroundings and instantly noticed the buttons, but they were smaller than him and if he pressed one of the buttons, it’ll shatter or break underneath his giant finger.  
  
‘All right, Ah can’t go through the metal door anymore, what if there are other doors for me to go through? Maybe the Doc did one of his chemical experiments on me when Ah had coffee earlier?’ He naturally thought to himself, trying to calm himself down from panicking. ‘Maybe Ah’ll talk to him when Ah get outta here.’  
  
He carefully and slowly sat down on his bottom, being careful not to inadvertently destroy the roof above him with his enormous mass and sat down cross-legged, and he took off his helmet and gently ran his right gloved hand on his clean-shaven head, trying to think carefully of another way out of this stuck problem he entangled with.  
  
‘Maybe Ah need some sleep. Ah apparently didn’t get any sleep earlier because of the machines that Ah have to work on earlier or maybe be hallucinating instead…’ He naturally thought to himself, trying his best to not to panic or worst, faint on the spot.  
  
At that moment, he felt something small gently hit his thigh, on his right side and felt confused.  
  
Is someone already here?  
  
Or maybe it is a hand-sized bug perhaps that could ease his worries from thinking that he might be a giant and perhaps inside a box that looked exactly like he is inside a tight room?  
  
He looked at eye level, but no one, there’s except he heard footsteps backing up from… down on the ground, so, he glanced down.  
  
There, on the ground is a man, with jet-black hair that is going slowly into graying from age, steel-blue eye color that is staring back at him in fear and fair skin color.  
  
He is wearing a pair of small round glasses, a white undershirt, a red tie underneath his bone colored long doctor coat, that reaches down to his legs with a chest pocket on the right-hand side of his chest and four brown buttons on the left-hand side of his chest and orange symbols in the shape of a red cross, on his forearm.  
  
Black overall straps over his shoulders and a belt around his waist with the overall straps clipped to his black waistband, red rubber gloves, cedar colored pants that are shoved into his black combat boots that are up to his legs.  
  
He has a terrified look on his face as he was gazing anxiously at him, genuinely shocked to see a giant wearing an Engineer’s clothing.  
  
‘Doc?! How did he get that small?!’ He fearfully thought to himself, worried that he might scream at him and run. ‘Ah know Ah want ta get bigger than ta rest, but now this is extremely too big for me to handle! But am Ah a giant or is that a small robot that someone invented?’  
  
Without thinking twice about his considerable size, he reached over to the terrified doctor with his right hand to check if he was hallucinating or just a dream, not realizing how scared he is and the doctor reached into his pouch and instantly pulled out a syringe gun and fired one syringe at him and it punctured his left cheek.  
  
“Ow!” the giant yelled, stopped reaching over to him and felt the needle on his cheek.  
  
While he was wincing from the syringe impacting his flesh, the terrified doctor tried to fire more of the sterile syringes that contained inside of it, but all he heard was, _click, click, click._  
  
He instantly realized he used them all up during the mission earlier in the day!  
  
“Scheisse!” he cursed in a broad German accent.  
  
He instantly dropped his syringe gun to the ground and swiftly returned the other way around and made a beeline straight towards the metal door, not realizing the giant already pulled the syringe out of his cheek and dropped it on the ground, instantly noticing him running in the direction of the metallic door.  
  
He winced and reached over to him with his right hand, as he frantically tried pressing in the password, but only the Engineer knows the secure password.  
  
Before he knew it, he felt something pinched the back of his coat, halting him from knowing the next code to the password to the gate and winced in well-founded fear.  
  
He whipped his head over his shoulder and instantly noticed the giant has a grip on the back of his coat with his right hand, as his left was on the ground supporting him from falling over, while he was randomly trying knowing what the password is.  
  
Then, the giant Engineer gently dragged the small doctor towards him as he was slowly sitting down, as the doctor squirmed in his finger grip to escape from his grip, frantically trying to get away from him.  
  
At that moment, he was closer to the giant, and he gently reached down with his left hand and gently wrapped his fingers around his waist, being extremely careful with him as he was frantically squirming in his grip, frantically trying to escape from him.  
  
‘All right, he’s real. But, how the Sam Hill did Ah get this big or him bein’ that small? Maybe he’ll help me.’ He thought to himself. ‘This is the first time that Ah picked up someone smaller than me, though.’  
  
Being careful as he can, he lifted the terrified doctor off the ground, as he watched in overwhelming fear as the land that he walked on abandoned his feet, and he felt his heart stop at the height from the ground.  
  
He tightened his grip on the giant’s hand, trying not to pass out until he stopped, at the height of 10 or 20 feet in the air, while he is still sitting down on the ground.  
  
Next, he felt the hand gently flipped sideways, the palm facing upward than downward to instantly plunge him to the ground and the fingers gently removed from him, as he was laying sideways in a broad open palm.  
  
He shakily got up from the palm and glanced anxiously at the giant, now goggle to eye (because he is wearing his goggles still) with him in his hand, open palm.  
  
He gave out a startled yelp and backed up against the giant’s fingers as they gently curled inward for protection in case if he falls off by accident.  
  
The Medic fears the giant might kill instantly him in his own hands, that he is gently holding him in, so, he is thinking frantically of a way out of this mess.  
  
“Easy, Ah’m not gunna hurt you,” he said, trying to calm the poor terrified Medic in his hand.  
  
But instead of calming down like he imagined, the doctor squirmed more into the hand to get away from his fingers from his left hand because he was going to reach over to make contact with him, still amazed that he is holding a small person in his hand, and he still looked terrified of him.  
  
Then, he heard footsteps from outside of the base and winced in fear, glancing over at the sounds of the noises are coming from.  
  
‘Oh, fuck! If someone than the Doc came in here and saw me like this, it would be a worldwide panic for the team! Luckily Ah has a pocket for him to be comfortable in.’ He thought to himself.  
  
With his other hand, he gently pulled back the front pocket of his overalls, checking if there is anything else in there for him to be uncomfortable and luckily there was nothing, so, gently as he can, he gently shoved the Medic into his pocket, and he went inside, and he heard muffled words, like “Bastard.” and “Let me out!”  
  
So, he gently placed his right hand over his pocket to keep him silent from yelling and instead heard a terrified muffled squeak instead.  
  
Then, he kept his breathing normal and quiet, waiting patiently for the footsteps to leave the building without entering inside and headed somewhere else than the building that the engineer is inside.  
  
When the footsteps left fully to his luck, he sighed in relief, and heard a muffled German voice yelled from his chest overall pocket, “Let me out! Jou can’t keep me as a prisoner!”  
  
He looked down at his chest pocket of his overalls and with his right hand he gently pulled back the flap that covers the pocket and his head popped out, and he frantically tried to squirm out, but the Engineer placed his left hand in front of him, and he instead landed face-first into his hand.  
  
After he had come fully out of the pocket that he was gently shoved into, he sat up on his bottom and his glasses were on sideways, so he adjusted his glasses into place and said smoothly and calmly trying to relax him down from his fears, “Look, it’s just me. Calm down.”  
  
Until he instantly heard a door gently opened from somewhere else, and he jolted in well-founded fear, noticing one of the team members are entering the base.  
  
“Hey, Doc, where didja-HOLY SHIT!”  
  
He instantly jolted when he heard the familiar voice of the person and glanced over his shoulder, just to see the same man that he greeted earlier, standing there, looking genuinely shocked to instantly recognize an enormous man in front of him, that was his convenient height that grew up to a giant!  
  
He gave out a scream and frantically ran towards the door, which one of the teammates saw him and slammed the door closed and properly secured it so that none of them could enter, to let the giant reach his arm inside.  
  
“Spy! Spy, you fuckin’ bastard let us in!” the young man yelled, striking his fist on the door repeatedly.  
  
He sighed gently and gently placed the doctor back into his overall chest pocket and without warning, he felt something grip his left middle finger, and he glanced at his hand, to instantly recognize a dark gas-masked figure, hugging his middle finger without showing any fear.  
  
The figure is not only that the figure is wearing a black gas mask with a pair of black lenses; the figure is wearing a red jumpsuit with orange symbols at the forearms in a shape of a flame and wearing black suspender straps over the shoulders and black gloves with yellow tips of the fingers and around the rim of the glove and over the chest is a belt with three orange grenades and black combat boots.  
  
“Mhh mhmhm!” the figure muffled happily, confusing the giant engineer.  
  
“Pyro! Get your muffled ass over here!” an Australian voice called to the figure named Pyro on the giant’s middle finger.  
  
“Mh mh,” the Pyro rejected, gently shaking the head side to side as if the figure said no.  
  
Then, he sighed and with his right hand, he gently gripped the Pyro’s back of the suit and said politely, “Pyro? Can you let go of mah finger? Ah need to talk to the rest.”  
  
The Pyro looked up at him, and he could tell the Pyro wanted to be with him, so Pyro gently released his finger and instead of gently placing the Pyro back down on the ground, he instead placed the Pyro on his left shoulder.  
  
“Wait a minute.” an American voice spoke, through the terrified group.  
  
He winced in reasonable fear as the Pyro hugged his flexible neck with his/her arms, not caring about the heights.  
  
That familiar voice belongs to the helmet person that he was gazing thoughtfully at earlier at the battlefield.  
  
He pushed himself through the group and revealed himself to him, and the young man said, “Soldier?! Are ya crazy? That thing will crush us!”  
  
The Soldier didn’t listen to him, and he bravely took a step forward and waited for anything rash happen to him, except he heard something landed on the ground and the Soldier instantly recognize the doctor in front of him, and he ran towards the rest and hid behind an enormous man, terrified and scared at the same time.  
  
The man has no hair, so he has a bald head, fair skin color, and steel-blue eye color.  
  
He is wearing a bullet ammo belt over his right shoulder, and a black vest over a red shirt with the same symbols, but orange, black fingerless gloves, crow colored pants that are shoved into his dark ankle high combat boots.  
  
The Soldier watched as the doctor timidly hid behind the enormous man, and he looked back at the giant and said bravely masking over his confirmed fear, “Were you keeping the Medic in your pockets as a prisoner?”  
  
He felt puzzled about the question.  
  
“Absolutely not, why would Ah do that to him?” he answered gently.  
  
“Then show us that you are the Engineer and not some spy!” the Soldier demanded fiercely.  
  
He chuckled softly and replied gently, “Well, your name is Jane Doe and you’re the Soldier of the RED team.”  
  
The Soldier frowned from underneath the helmet, that means that he is not trusting it.  
  
He sighed again gently, knowing precisely the Soldier won’t go down without a fierce fight, so he replied gently, “My name is Dell Conagher.”  
  
The name made the Soldier surprised along with the rest.  
  
“DELL?!” they all exclaimed in profound shock, simultaneously at the same time.  
  
“Yes, it is me,” the Engineer answered gently, gently nodded his head up and down slightly so that the Pyro on his shoulder won’t fall off.  
  
“How the fuck did ya get dis big?!” the young man exclaimed in profound shock.  
  
That fundamental question instantly made the Engineer confused.  
  
“That Ah have not figured out,” he answers gently, as he gently rubs the back of his flexible neck, trying to fondly recall of what happened.  
  
The Medic behind the giant Russian’s back peeked from behind and walked over to him, as he is thinking to himself about the memories of what happened earlier, shyly and timidly and the Engineer glanced down at him, which made him jolt in startlement.  
  
“Sorry about picking you up. Ah was tryin’ to ask for your help from my big help, but, instead, I made you scared out of your wits.” he sincerely apologized.  
  
“Oh nein, I didn’t notice zhat it vas jou. I’m supposed to be zhe one apologizing for attacking jou.” the Medic gently explained, trying to mask his mutual fear.  
  
“Ah guess…” the Engineer replied, trailing off in thought.  
  
He ponders how he got this big during the fierce fight.  
  
All he fondly remembers was he invariably created a mobile gadget to try out after the fierce fight until a blue Spy came out of nowhere and instantly took his mobile device and zapped him with it, and he was knocked out, and he was out for a long time.  
  
“Wait a minute. Has anyone of you seen a blue Spy?” the Engineer asked gently.  
  
“Mh?” the Pyro muffled. “Mhm. Mh mhh!”  
  
The Engineer thought to himself for a moment, until he instantly recognized something.  
  
The blue Spy operated the mobile device on him and instantly transformed him into a giant!  
  
“Oh, great.” he groaned.  
  
“Vhat?” the Medic asked gently in considerable confusion.  
  
“That blue Spy must’ve used the device that Ah made and shown it to you and he must’ve crushed it after Ah was zapped,” he adequately explained, placing the pieces together.  
  
The Soldier clenched his hand into a mighty fist in fierce anger.  
  
“I’LL SHOVE MY FOOT UP HIS ASS WHEN I SEE HIS SORRY ASS IN THE NEXT BATTLE!” the Soldier roared in fierce anger.  
  
The Engineer unanimously agrees with him, but, he carefully considers one economic problem that is in the mind.  
  
How is he going to get out of the place crawling with people, and how is he going to work on small things?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. Learning The Basics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dell meets Miss Pauling and she has questions from the Administrator about his new changes.

The Engineer was still sitting in the middle of the abandoned room that he has come to inside after the unfortunate incident with the blue Spy that he met earlier.

He was sitting there on the ground in the same spot he was, on his bottom, naturally thinking to himself regarding the mobile device he developed earlier that made him a giant.

As he was setting on the ground, wondering about his unfortunate accident, he heard footsteps heading for the building that he is inside, and he felt confused, curious and alert for who is heading for his way, so, he got ready for the person typically coming into the room, since he doesn’t have his mighty wrench with him.

He has to consider the matter in his own hands.

By the time the door opened and the figure walked into the room with another figure, the Engineer quickly pinched the first figure’s jacket with his right hand, and with his left hand, gently grabbed the second one around the body.

The two mysterious figures started to yell at the Engineer, the first figure was squirming in his finger grip, not even caring about the heights, cursing loudly at him as the second one wasn’t wriggling in his hand.

Then, the lights turned on by the Medic that ran inside for what was all the racket inside the building and there, pinched by the jacket in the Engineer’s first finger and thumb in his right gloved hand and his left hand is the Soldier, cursing at him as he was squirming, as the Scout was in his left palm his head and arms popping out of the top as his legs were dangling down at the bottom.

“Dell! Calm down, it’s just us!” The Scout shouted, holding his hands up defensively.

“SCREAMIN’ EAGLES, ENGIE, PUT ME DOWN!” The Soldier yelled at him as he frantically tried to get out of his secure grip.

The Engineer blinked once in considerable confusion and instantly recognizing his apparent rudeness, he gently twisted his left-hand sideways, in a broad open palm for the Scout to sit comfortably on and first placed the Soldier down on the ground, as he grumbled underneath his breath and the Scout right next to him.

“S-Sorry about that.” he stammered in embarrassment, glancing away from them.

“It’s fine. Next time we just come towards ya, knock on the door to let him know we are approachin’ in the direction of him.” He gently reminded himself, as well as the halfway tired Soldier right next to the Scout.

“What the fuck were you thinkin’?!” The Soldier screamed at him. “I should have you court marshaled!”

The Engineer sighed gently and gently placed his left hand up to his face, gently pinching his nose bridge, trying to conveniently ignore the potential embarrassment he did.

“Ah guess Ah was being a little nervous,” he replied gently, slowly as he gently removed his left hand from his face, then placed his right hand behind his head. “Since Ah’ve transformed into a giant, Ah been a bit overreactin’ over little things.”

The Scout sighed gently as the Soldier was gazing up at him, with an angry scowl on his face.

Looks like he’s going to be angry at him for a while.

“Anyways, Miss Paulin’ is here, so, be extra careful around her, she never saw a giant dat is taller than Heavy before.” the Scout gently explained.

The Engineer blinked in apparent confusion and slightly tilted his head to the side.

“Miss Paulin’s here?” he questioned in apparent confusion.

“Yep, this time, da Administrator gave her questions and I hope dat ya can handle many of da questions.” the Scout adequately explained.

The Engineer sighed again and the Scout walked over to the metal door and looked thoughtfully at the control panel right next to the metal door.

“Anyway, what’s da password?” he asked gently.

The Engineer glanced thoughtfully at him in possible confusion and instantly noticed the metal door, and he slightly smiled gently.

“It’s 1982,” he replied politely.

“1982? Isn’t that your birthdate?” the Soldier politely asked, oddly not mocking his password like the other people.

The Engineer gently nodded his head, and the Scout gently pressed the buttons to the code in and there was a metallic clank!

The Scout looked up in apparent confusion and the metallic door opened and the two of them walked outside and out of the way for him to crawl out without accidentally injuring anyone and waited for the Engineer to climb out of the room.

Inside the room, the Engineer carefully went onto his front, being extremely careful not to accident destroy any of the building or accidentally injuring anyone and crawled cautiously through the metal door and when he was getting through the metallic doorway, he instantly noticed that right next to the Scout, as he was talking sensibly to her, was a young lady with steel blue eye color and the color of her skin is a fair skin color, and her hair was jet black and up in a low bun.

She is wearing a pair of opaque glasses with clear lenses, a purple shirt that has furled sleeves and buttons, a black belt around her waist with a silver buckle, a black skirt, black stockings, and dark slippers.

By the time that the Engineer slowly came out, she glanced away from the continuations fast talking Scout in both amusement and mild annoyance and instantly noticed the Engineer, now a giant, right in front of her.

She gasped in profound shock and the Engineer bit his bottom lip slightly, worried that she might scream and run away from him, or worse.

“You’re not gunna faint are ya?” he asked gently, in a low, worried voice.

She didn’t answer his specific question, and he got tense, worried that she might faint right there, right now, until she replied, “I thought the Administrator said that you were taller than what she had expected.”

He looked dazed for a moment, thinking about why she isn’t afraid of him until she came closer to the Engineer and glanced cautiously around him.

“Hmm. Look like yourself still,” she said, as she looked thoughtfully at the clipboard that she was typically carrying. “Can you come out fully?”

He gently nodded his head up and down slightly and continued to crawl out of the room that he was inside for an hour, and he carefully placed his right foot down on the ground, being careful with the three from his gigantic structure.

Before he could stand up more, he instantly felt a strong pain in his hip on his left, and he winced from the mild discomfort, before kneeling back down, as he set his left hand over his hip and the Soldier came instantly over his right hand which is on the land for support in case of accidentally going over, gently putting his hands on his enormous hand.

“Engie?! Are you all right?!” he asked gently, almost masking his genuine fear.

Almost is the specific keyword.

“Yeah, Ah’m all right. Just a cramp.” the Engineer replied politely, stretching out his left hip.

At that time, he gently withdrew his right hand up from the earth and the Soldier moved away so that he wouldn’t accidentally trip over by accident and the Engineer gingerly arose from the ground more and when he was at his full height, he glanced down at the rest, and he carefully knelt down on one knee and Miss Pauling looked at her clipboard.

“Okay, you are taller than what she expected, but can you perhaps pick me up?” she politely asked.

The Engineer thought to himself for a moment, feeling a little worried about him picking someone smaller than him up from the ground, as she gave her clipboard to the Scout.

“Here, hold this Scout,” she instructed.

He has gently lifted up a couple of his team members, but, never a girl in his life, in both normal and giant.

The Scout gently took the clipboard from Miss Pauling and being careful as he can, he reached down with his right hand, palm up, for a secure platform for her to step on, and he gently placed his hand down on the ground.

He sincerely hopes he typically had the whole ‘gentle giant’ thing right from Heavy…

Miss Pauling watched as the Engineer carefully and steadily set his right hand on the ground in front of her, her heart beating slightly faster each time.

“Hey, if you do any funny business with her, I’m gunna find a way to smack ya.” the Scout scolded the Engineer.

The Engineer nodded his head and watched carefully as Miss Pauling carefully climbed onto the Engineer’s hand, as he was being cautious to not do anything rash on her to typically make the Scout annoyed.

After she carefully had climbed onto the Engineer’s hand, he waited patiently for her to sit down in the middle of his palm, and she positioned herself to settle down in the middle of his hand, and when she was in the middle of his palm, he slightly curled his gentle fingers inward slightly as protection bars and carefully lifted Miss Pauling from the ground, up to his chest.

He felt slightly nervous about her falling over to the ground, so, being more careful, he gently placed his left hand as a wall barrier for her to be carefully protected.

“All right, you look perfectly normal up close and in your hands, the Administrator wants me to be on your shoulder so that I can see what else you can do.” Miss Pauling explained.

The Engineer slightly nodded his head and carefully removed his left hand from his right gloved hand and cautiously moved Miss Pauling over to his left shoulder and waited patiently for Miss Pauling to climb.

Miss Pauling climbed up on the Engineer’s shoulder and got up to his neck, underneath his ear and gently gripped his shirt’s collar.

“Are you okay there?” the Engineer politely asked, glancing wistfully at her.

She gently nodded her head and felt awed and intrigued.

“Dell? Are you afraid of heights?” she politely asked.

“Why no, Miss Paulin’.” the Engineer calmly answered.

“All right, the Administrator is curious about your strength, but if I remember, giants can lift small objects in their hands like cars, people, trees, many hands sized objects,” she gently explained.

The Engineer listened carefully to Miss Pauling as she gently explained, and he gently turned his head slightly towards the RED base, feeling slightly worried about his room inside and instantly noticed a small baseball was stuck in the gutter of the RED base and typically realizes the baseball rightfully belongs to the Scout.

He fondly remembered the Scout walking into the RED base and politely told them that he tossed his baseball a little too higher than his normal tossing and accidentally flung it into the gutter.

He politely asked his team members to generously support him to typically get his baseball from the gutter, but, eventually, everyone paid no considerable attention to him.

The Engineer himself instantly noticed the Scout’s help and genuinely wanted to help, but, instantly realizing his shortness, he unanimously decides to make something that’ll help him get the baseball.

But now he’s a giant, it’s no problem getting the baseball now, but his large fingers will instantly destroy it and destroy the gutter if trying something else.

He glanced down at the Scout as he was talking gently and an idea popped into his head.

“And giants also-!”

She was interrupted when the Engineer knelt down to the ground and this time, reached down and carefully scooped up the continuations talking Scout that was chatting gaily to the Soldier regarding his brilliant ideas about going on a date with Miss Pauling with his back turned at the Engineer when the Engineer carefully scooped him up into his right hand, the Scout’s right side landing into his palm as his left hand was at his feet, as a protective barrier from him falling over and when he was suddenly picked up, he instantly gave a startled yelp.

“Hey! What-!?”

He was interrupted again when the Engineer carefully stood up to his feet, being careful with the passenger in his hands.

He gently moved him towards the gutter where the baseball is stuck in and only held him a bit closer to the gutter.

The Scout instantly noticed his baseball and stood up to his knees and carefully got the baseball out of the gutter.

“Hey, thanks! I always wanted help since I asked,” he sincerely thanked.

The Engineer slightly nodded his head gently, and slightly turned back around to the front and knelt back down, letting the Scout back down on the ground.

“All right, giants can also do that.” Miss Pauling replied calmly, as she cautiously released his other hand from his collar, slightly calm now, that he is being cautious with her on his shoulder.

The Scout got off the Engineer’s hands and the Engineer felt mildly curious, so, he glanced over at Heavy, naturally wondering if he can lift bigger people than his normal size, so, being careful as he can, he carefully scooped Heavy up off the ground, startling him slightly and to the Engineer’s genuine surprise, the Heavy is actually light to him at this size.

Earlier, before he was a giant, he couldn’t lift Heavy up from the ground when the Scout challenged to lift him up, but, instead, he got a back cramp from that.

“I don’t like being tiny man.” Heavy grumbled in mild annoyance as he was still in his hands, oddly trembling slightly.

The Engineer softly chuckled, and he gently placed the Heavy back on the ground and felt calmer now he’s a giant.

“All right, I’ll ask the Administrator to make you the same room that you had earlier, but we need to see what is your height before they could get to work,” she replied gently.

The Engineer nodded his head and reached back up to Miss Pauling and gently laid his hand underneath her feet so that she can slide down into his hand from his shoulder, and she carefully slid into the middle of his palm, and he gently placed her back to the ground.

As she was writing down the interesting notes that she attentively examined while on the Engineer’s shoulder, while the Pyro was on his first finger, hugging it happily, while the Engineer was confused about why they are fearless of him earlier when he first woke up.

Next time, he’s going to skip the booze whenever the Demoman is ready to be completely drunk on another local holiday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	4. Attack Of The Giant Robots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Soldier got lost on his way to the Engineer and when the Engineer finally finds him, something worse took a turn...
> 
> (WARNING!; HAS VORE IN STORY! IF NOT LIKING VORE, PLEASE SWITCH TO DIFFERENT STORY! THANK YOU!)

The Soldier was undoubtedly lost and used up his grenades from typically using them on smaller groups of Scoutbots.

He accidentally lost his way while frantically trying to find the Engineer, that is a giant now, instead of a normal sized person for help, but, eventually, he got lost on his way to him.

He cursed underneath his breath as he ran straight towards a room, thinking that the Engineer might be in there to help him, carrying his trusty rocket launcher over his shoulder, and keeping an eye out for any of the intelligent robots or the BLUs to fiercely attack him.

When he got into the room, he apparently regretted his thoughts as he stopped instantly in the middle of the room.

An automated Heavybot was in the room, glancing around for something to fiercely attack or to ruthlessly destroy, that he thought the Engineer might be inside and when it instantly noticed him in the middle of the room, it did a menacing, evil, electronic growl and instantly charged at him, with a mighty roar added.

“SHIT!” he cursed as he wheeled backward, trying to put in the ammo in his rocket launcher from his pouch on his belt, as the automated Heavybot charged at him.

As he instantly raised up his gun to fire instantly at it, now with the ammo inside, the automated Heavybot smacked it away from the Soldier’s hands, snapping it in two and quickly punched him in the stomach with its right fist, harder than the real Heavy, and hurled him into a wall, landed back first against the wall.

He grunted in fierce pain as he winced, trying to gather all of his moral strength to stand up from the direct impact, to fight back.

Then, the automated Heavybot immediately charged again and him, as he was quickly trying to regain more of his strength to fiercely attack the automated Heavybot again, while instantly reaching for his military knife in his other pouch.

Before the automated Heavy could punch him, something rubbery and in the color of flaxen slammed in front of him, crushing the automated Heavybot before it could touch him with a single finger as he yelped in fear and carefully covered his head with his hands, justly fearing of something or someone else would hurt him by accident or on purpose.

After a moment of eerie silence, he was suddenly scooped up by something rubbery and soft, in the colors of orange and gray, as he yelped in startlement, as he was whisked up in the air, miles, and miles away from the ground.

Then, he stopped instantly at four and a half feet up in the air, and he waited for anything to happen instantly to him and sincerely hoping he might miraculously survive the fierce attacks after the fierce fight against whoever or whatever is done.

“Solly? Solly, are ya all right?” a thick and smooth Texan voice instead asked him, sounding genuinely worried, instead of hitting or shooting at him.

He carefully withdrew his hands from his face and glanced up from glancing down at the rubbery ground that he is sitting on and instantly noticed the mysterious figure that miraculously saved him was the Engineer, towering over him, has him in his right hand, carefully checking for any visible wounds on him.

As for the automated Heavybot that nearly killed him, it was crushed underneath his right boot, as its right arm that was gently poking from the side of the foot is twitching and glitching.

“Are ya all right?” he asked again, genuinely worried he might be genuinely scared of him now.

“I’m all right, Engie,” he correctly answered, snapping out his almost scared daze, relieved to know instantly it is the Engineer himself, gently tapping the Engineer’s thumb in direct response. “Thanks for savin’ me.”

“No problem,” the Engineer replied gently, relieved that he is safe and sound.

Then, he glanced around for any more of the intelligent robots to fiercely attack and the Soldier glanced at his broken rocket launcher to the side.

“Damn robot,” he angrily mumbled to himself from underneath his breath. “Now what should I-!”

He was caught off guard when the Engineer suddenly moved his hand towards his body, and he winced as he instantly gripped the Engineer’s thumb with his right hand, slightly worried he might instantly drop him to the ground, and a little startled from getting moved quickly without any warning from him.

As the Engineer gently moved his hand past his neck, he gently moved his right hand over to his left shoulder and waited patiently for the Solder to climb on.

“Since ya don’t have any more weapons on your body than your military knife, Solly. It is best if ya stay with me so that Ah could keep mah eye on ya.” the Engineer calmly replied, as he still has his hand up to his shoulder, patiently waiting for the Soldier to climb aboard.

“We hafta hurry because there might be giant robots ‘round here and Ah ain’t gonna get kill by one.”

The Soldier was quiet for a moment, before gently nodding his head, unanimously agreeing to his likely explanation and carefully climbed up to his shoulder, grabbing handfuls of the Engineer’s red undershirt, as he climbed carefully.

When he got up to the Engineer’s shoulder, right near the neck and ear, he first glanced down at the ground, checking if he needs to grab some handfuls of his shirt, but, since the Engineer is now taller than the rest and the ground is very high, so, with his right hand, he grabbed a handful of the Engineer’s red undershirt collar, just to be safer than in danger.

“Are ya okay there?” the Engineer politely asked.

“Yessir.” the Soldier bravely answered.

The Engineer gratefully accepted the answer and was going to take a step forward when he instantly noticed his little passenger on his shoulder, so, he unanimously decided to adequately warn him instead.

“I’m gunna walk now, just in case if you need to know,” the Engineer adequately warned the Soldier in case of accidentally falling off.

The Soldier gently nodded his head wearily and tightened his secure grip on his collar of his shirt, slightly worried to fall off by accident.

The Engineer walked away from the crushed Heavybot, as the Soldier glanced around, as the gentle wind softly blew at him, interested and curious about how he deeply missed this.

Of course, he fondly remembers when his Dad used to gently pick him up, but that was when he was an adorable toddler.

He walked over to the entrance to the room that he was inside and warned again, “Ah’m gunna run now, best if ya hold on tighter.”

The Soldier gently nodded his head in acknowledgment of his specific warning and tightened his proper grip on the undershirt that the Engineer was wearing, and he naturally felt the wind blow against him a little hard as the Engineer ran past the buildings that are towering over him and instantly ran towards the plain.

When he got there, he stopped instantly and panted a few times, before something cold, hard and rough punched him in the face and the Soldier was instantly tossed off his shoulder and landed back first on the harsh ground.

He groaned for a moment, before looking up to see a Scoutbot, at the Engineer’s considerable height, punching and kicking him as he was striking back with punches and kicks, sometimes in the face or the chest, his knuckles red from striking the Scoutbot’s cold metal.

Next, the Scoutbot punched the Engineer harder in the face, and he tumbled backward, landing on the ground with an earth-rumbling thud!

The Soldier nearly fell over to his bottom when the Engineer crashed the ground, luckily missing him completely or else he might appear in the respawning area and dealing with a giant problem, that is stuck inside the respawning area.

Then, the Scoutbot seamlessly stepped over the Engineer as he was dazed from the direct impact of the mighty fist and gently raised up its right metal hand up in the air to hit the Engineer square in the head, which could perhaps knock him out or knock him out for good and the Soldier panicked and screamed, “LEAVE DELL THE FUCK ALONE YOU BITCH!”

Then, the Scoutbot instantly stopped raising its fist over its head and looked at the Soldier, who is weaponless and angry.

It charged at the Soldier, with its right metal hand that is going to grab him like a plush walking doll on the ground, and he winced in both fear and in regret yelling at it to protect the Engineer.

But, it was one way to do.

Right now, he needs to run!

“Oh, SHIT!” he cursed, as he scrambled backward to get up from the ground to run away from the Scoutbot, trying to escape from its bat.

But, he accidentally tripped over a leftover helmet from the automated Soldier bot that someone already destroyed before him, and fell on his bottom, with no chance to get back up to his feet.

Then, something grabbed the Scoutbot’s right ankle before it could grab the Soldier with its right metal hand, that was inches away from his body and pulled backward towards someone standing up.

Suddenly a rock, twice the size of the Soldier, was slammed against its head, instantly making a great dent on the outside, smashing whatever that could be inside to pieces.

He looked up to see the Engineer, with visible bruises on his face, on his lip and cheek, with the oiled stained rock in his right hand.

Then, the Engineer pushed the powered down Scoutbot off his lap and placed the rock down on the ground and scooped the Soldier back into his left hand, as he gave out a startled yelp from the sudden grab and gently pressed his against his chest, not too much to suffocate him and ran towards the base, entering a deserted room.

When he entered, he gently placed the Soldier back down on the ground and before he instantly knew it, a Spybot appeared out of the middle of nowhere in a fog of mist behind his back and grabbed the Engineer’s neck, in front, suffocating him as he was pushed against the wall, back first with a thump.

He gagged and coughed as he repeatedly smacked the Spybot’s head with his right hand, trying to make it stop from choking him, but, the strength was too much for it to stop!

Then, a small hand-sized rock strikes the Spybot’s head and the Spybot glanced at the Soldier, with another hand-sized rock in his left hand, ready to toss at it again.

“Leave. Dell. Alone.” he growled angrily.

The automated Spybot looked at the choking the Engineer, clenched in its right hand by the neck, gagging slightly as his face was slowly turning pale and glanced back at the Soldier, standing still in his spot without moving an inch, clutching the rock in his right hand.

It gently released the Engineer’s flexible neck, willingly allowing him to breathe comfortably, but before he could hit it back in the head, it hit where one of the Engineer’s pressure points, and he was halfway knocked out, but dazed and landed back first back on the wall and landed butt first on the ground, gently leaning against the concrete wall.

The automated Spybot reached over to the Soldier, and he tossed the rock in his right hand, landing a direct hit on the automated Spybot’s forehead, but the automated Spybot conveniently ignored the hit of the rock and roughly grabbed him around his waist, squeezing him too tight, and he grunted as he squirmed, as the automated Spybot instantly raised him off the ground and into the air, still in the automated Spybot’s right hand.

“LEMME GO! LEMME GO, YOU METAL BITCH!” he screamed as he hit the automated Spybot’s right hand, intentionally trying to make it release him.

But it didn’t let go of him and his helmet fell off, divinely revealing his short military buzz cut brown hair and petrified steel-blue eyes.

Then, the Spybot reached over with its left hand and grabbed the Engineer’s bottom jaw and gently pulled down, divinely revealing his pearly white straight teeth.

The Soldier naturally thought the automated Spybot was just looking at his teeth until it gently moved its right hand with the Soldier in its hand over his mighty jaws without the Soldier instantly noticing and gently released its grip on him, and he went feet first into his mouth.

As for the Soldier, he was suddenly slipped into something moist, slimy and humid.

The familiar smell of the small area smells like beer with bits of mint inside.

He groaned in profound disgust as he was inside, and he looked up, to see the sharp white teeth, and he instantly went pale as a sheet.

He’s inside a giant’s mouth.

But whose mouth is he inside?!

He frantically glanced around in genuine fear, naturally thinking of a new way to get out, as the saliva was soaking through his clothing until he instantly noticed a visible scar on his tongue.

He was quiet for a moment until he fondly remembered the visible scar on the tongue and how he and the Engineer first met, and how thought he was annoying him so much because he was politely asking him to help get him something that is on a higher shelf than him.

But, thinking that he is like the Scout, he punched him so hard in the mighty jaw, that he cut his tongue with his canine teeth, typically making a small cut on top.

That is how he instantly got a visible scar on his tongue from him when they have first met.

The puzzle pieces instantly and easily clicked in when he recalled the scar.

He is inside the Engineer’s mouth.

Terror instantly spreads through him, and he started to squirm, trying to get up to his feet, as the jaws were closing slightly slowly.

“DELL! DELL WAKE UP DAMMIT!” he screamed, as he tried getting up to climb out of the Engineer’s mouth, but the saliva in the mouth and on the tongue was too slimy for him to crawl out.

He quickly reached over to his pocket where his military knife is and before he could touch it to unsheathed it from its holster, he heard the teeth clicked, and he went pale as he glanced in front of the mouth, sealed in complete darkness.

The Spybot outside forces the Engineer to tip his head back slowly, not too much to rip his head off and the worst part is; the Engineer was waking up slowly from his unconsciousness, and he didn’t realize the Soldier inside his mouth and thought that the Spybot placed something inside his mouth, that is an object that is like a rock or something.

The Soldier felt the head tipping back slowly, and he gasped as he was slowly tipped backward, and looked back, thinking there is something to grab from going back into the Engineer’s throat, but instead saw the entrance of the throat and the uvula dangling over it and nothing was there to grab.

He looked back in front and desperately tried to grab onto something to the front, but avoided his sharp teeth and screamed out hysterically, as he was begging and thrashing, vainly attempting to gently pull himself away from typically getting into his throat, “DELL! DELL WAKE UP DAMMIT! PLEASE! DON’T DO THIS TO ME!”

The Engineer didn’t hear his familiar voice as he was slowly waking up and naturally felt something harshly poked his throat roughly, so, he coughed a couple of times until he gulped, something alive and wriggling.

“DELL! DELL!” he screamed out, sincerely hoping he could hear him in time before he felt his boot poked into the entrance of the gullet and heard a couple of mild coughs from the Engineer outside. Then to his well-founded fear, a loud and wet gulp echoed around him, and he was fully pulled into the throat from the tongue and into the esophagus, as he was squirming, trying to get out of his tight situation.

Outside, the automated Spybot gently released his neck after he had gulped the terrified Soldier down, and coughed as he collapsed on the wall on his left side as he naturally felt something alive and wriggling traveled down from his neck and instantly disappeared into his chest.

The automated Spybot gently pulled out its butterfly knife and was about to stab the Engineer with it, when the Engineer quickly grabbed another rock from the ground, although he was dazed from being almost choked to death, about the size of his hand and smacked it across the temple, instantly destroying it from one hit.

After he had instantly destroyed it, he coughed again and leaned back against the wall on his right side, naturally thinking of what he just swallowed earlier.

Inside the Engineer, the Soldier was crying hysterically, actually crying as he was traveling down the esophagus naturally heading towards his final destination, as he frantically tries grabbing anything else to make him stop going to his unknown destination.

Then, he felt his boots go through a muscular ring and gasped, frantically trying to grab something from getting gently pushed into the chamber, before going through the ring and instantly dropped into a chamber back first, that is oddly empty.

He frantically looked around the dark, moist and slightly hot chamber, that is big enough for him to sit up, but not to stand up inside, unfortunately.

He wondered anxiously in groundless fear of what will happen naturally to him in the Engineer’s stomach, and he instantly started thrashing around, desperately hoping the Engineer could feel him inside to get him out and also worried that acid will start pooling up on the bottom of the stomach.

Outside, the Engineer was walking leisurely towards his building, which is his room that the Administrator typically created for him, earlier, until he felt something dropped into his stomach, and he felt confused.

‘What was that?’ He naturally thought to himself.

‘…Maybe a rock that the Spybot made me swallow… But it felt real earlier… What did I swallow?’

He gently opened the door to his room and opens it, divinely revealing an enormous room for him to be inside, and he sighed gently.

He gently closed the door behind him and walked over to his cleared table, where giant blueprints were and sat down on the massive chair.

Then, he naturally felt something instantly thrashing, and he got confused and slightly weirded out at the strange feeling inside.

Instantly stopping at what he was doing, he at first thought it was from his chest pocket, so he reached over into his chest pocket and reached inside, and felt nothing inside.

‘Weird, where’s that feeling from?’ He naturally thought to himself.

Then, he felt more thrashings and the thrashing felt…

Ticklish, weird and…

Inside him.

He felt his chest first, but no thrashing there from the chest pocket, so, he slowly moved his hand down from his middle to his stomach, and he naturally felt something gently touch his hand.

Inside, the Soldier was getting heartily tired from thrashing around, until he naturally felt something gently touch his body from the outside and it felt like a hand.

He gazed at the wall that he was facing back first and with all his might, he nudged backward with his feet, to make himself touch the hand to make the Engineer realizes he is inside of him.

Outside, the Engineer yelped in fear and in possible confusion and instantly withdrew his hand away from his stomach, like touching a hot oven on accident. He felt perplexed and in mild pain because something was prodded hard against his stomach wall.

Did the Spybot make him swallow an animal?

He had second thoughts, so, he glanced cautiously side to side for a moment, carefully checking for anyone else is there with him, until he cleared his throat, a little sore from promptly swallowing the mysterious object and politely asked, although a little hoarse from what happened, “Who’s there?”

Inside the Engineer’s stomach, the Soldier instantly heard the Engineer spoke gently around him, and he jolted from the familiar sound of his voice, that echoed around him and moved slightly from his voice, and he had tear stains on his cheeks from crying, and he screamed hysterically, “DELL! GET ME THE FUCK OUT!”

Outside, the Engineer was genuinely shocked to hear the Soldier inside of him, and he stood up from his chair, in shock.

“SOLLY?!” he exclaimed in shock. “How the hell did ya get inside me?!”

“That goddamn Spybot forced you to swallow me!” he yelled frantically, as he cried shrilly.

The Engineer never heard him cry before.

“Solly… Are you… Cryin'…?” he slowly asked, as he was confused and shocked.

“PLEASE GET ME OUT!” he screamed hysterically as he soundly thrashed.

“All right, calm down! Let me think for a while.” the Engineer said, as his hands were on his head, frantically trying to think of a way to get him out from his stomach.

But the bad news is he has no weapons with him, nor inside the room that he is inside, and there is no way back out.

Naturally worried, he thought frantically about something frantically to get him out, before feeling a really harsh kick from inside, which kicked an area, where it made him double over in fierce pain.

Coughing, he collapsed on the ground, clutching his stomach as he felt really sick from whatever could do that, naturally feeling something squirming rose up from his stomach to his mouth as saliva dripped from his mouth, before upchucking a trembling figure out from his mouth, naturally making it drop to the ground in front of him.

After that, he shudders from the genuine feeling and instantly reached with his right gloved hand, and gently wiped some saliva off his mouth, before instantly noticing the trembling Soldier on the ground, covered head to toe with saliva, as he was curled in a small ball trembling from head to toe.

Without staring, he quickly scooped the saliva soaked Soldier from the ground, worried about the organic acids that might still be on him and got up from the ground, not even bothering to properly clean up the mess that he made, went straight into the bathroom of his room, and gently placed the trembling Soldier in the sink.

He instantly turned on the water in the sink and quickly washed the Soldier off from the concentrated juices that he was covered in.

“Solly? Are ya all right?” he worriedly asked, after properly washing him off from the concentrated juices, carefully checking him if he had any of his skin burnt off.

He didn’t reply as he continued to shake uncontrollably, terrified of him as he was in his enormous hands, genuinely worried about getting eaten again.

Naturally worried, he gently lifted the Soldier up to his face, glancing all over him for any signs that he was almost digested to death from being inside his stomach, only to notice that luckily there were no burn marks on his body, just only saliva that is on his body.

Mightily relieved, he reached over and grabbed one of the hand towels that he uses to gently wipe his hands dry after properly washing and gently started to dry off the still trembling Soldier.

He must’ve really scared him almost shitless when that unfortunate incident happened naturally to him.

After carefully drying the Soldier off from the water, he walked back over to the cleared table that he was sketching his blueprints on and gently moved them aside, his considerable attention attached to the Soldier rather than his economic blueprints, worried about him.

Sitting down on the massive chair, he gently held the still trembling Soldier in his gentle hands, who was curled up in a small trembling ball, completely terrified of him since of what he did to him.

At first, he genuinely wanted to gently uncurl the Soldier from being in a small ball, but, he stopped himself, naturally thinking that if he does that, he might naturally provoke him since how scared he is or maybe frightens him more.

So, he instead gently wrapped him up in one of his small towels of his that fits his chest pocket of his overalls, whenever he has grease on his hands and wants to gently wipe them off.

Luckily, it wasn’t covered in grease either from the previous projects that he had been working on.

The Soldier jolted slightly when he was suddenly wrapped in something soft and warm, that gently wrapped around his body as he was still curled up in a ball, still shaking uncontrollably from head to toe.

After he gently had wrapped the terrified Soldier in a small ball, he gently placed him inside his chest pocket of his overalls, as a small bed for him to be inside since he is already in his room, and a little too big to fit comfortably inside the RED base at ease, so, he doesn’t care if he has a small roommate.

When the Soldier was gently placed into his chest pocket of his overalls, he got back to work on his economic blueprints, carefully checking the Soldier a couple of times when he pauses, just to check if he was okay inside without getting cold or just in mild pain.

But, for the Soldier inside his capacious chest pocket of his overalls, he was still scared of the giant Engineer since what happened naturally to him earlier on the battlefield with the robot Spy.

He undoubtedly continued to shake inside, as the soft white towel around him was a blanket, a blanket for him to be warm.

Gently grabbing the towel’s side, he curled himself inside with the towel, to carefully shield himself from being stared at from the Engineer from above of the capacious pocket that he is inside.

When he instantly noticed he didn’t want to be glanced cautiously at, he wisely decided to stop instantly looking at him and focus on his work, deciding not to use his tools to also work on successful projects that can gently wake him up from his profound sleep.

Throughout the moonlit night, the Soldier slept inside his chest pocket of his overalls, as the Engineer quietly worked on his economic blueprints, without typically making a single sound to gently wake the Soldier up.

Right now, he has to talk to the Medic tomorrow about what happened earlier in the battlefield without anyone else instantly noticing about what actually happened between their “little” talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story!


End file.
